


Baby It's Warm Inside

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: Lydia shook her head at him. Jackson mostly loved Christmas because it meant that he would get some expensive gift from his adoptive parents. Lydia loved it because it just seemed magical and now that she was a mom she could share it with her kids.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/187667
Kudos: 1





	Baby It's Warm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written six years ago and posted on tumblr but never made it's way here. I am uploading this now because I want to finish my 12 days of Ficmas! finally. 
> 
> Yes I know Teen Wolf confirmed Ethan and Jackson and Stydia but I still love Jydia. The kids were based off a teen wolf tweets blog that I used to run but no longer exists.

“Jackson make sure they have coats,” Lydia Martin-Whittemore reminded her husband as she packed the diaper bag for both of their kids.

“It’s not even going to be that cold outside,” Jackson looked at his wife as if she had grown two heads. “We live in California Lydia.”

“They are still babies Jackson.”

“It’s just a tree lighting and then we’ll be home in time for hot chocolate and cookies.”

Lydia shook her head at him. Jackson mostly loved Christmas because it meant that he would get some expensive gift from his adoptive parents. Lydia loved it because it just seemed magical and now that she was a mom she could share it with her kids.

“You just don’t want to have to get stuck talking to my mom,” the redhead teased. “Get Nathan please.”

“I love your mom!” the blonde exclaimed and picked up his son.

“Sure because the last time you were together you didn’t end up avoiding her.”

“Let’s just go.”

* * *

The tree lighting ceremony had everyone in Beacon Hills in attendance which said a lot considering in the last few years not many people even dared to be out after dark.

“She’s so cute!” Allison lifted Chloe out of her mother’s grip.

“I think she’s going to have some kind of hair color that’s in between blonde and red,” Lydia smooth down the small downy patch of hair that wasn’t covered by her daughter’s pink hat.

“She’ll still be adorable,” the brunette woman kissed the little girl’s cheek.

“Yeah and when are you and Scott going to reproduce?”

“Who says that’s not part of the plan already?” Allison winked at her best friend knowing that Scott was listening to their conversation.

“McCall just went pale,” Jackson snorted.

“Good. He’s been trying to figure out what I got him for Christmas all month,” the huntress smiled and gave both babies a kiss. “You’re still coming over tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Lydia grinned as she took Chloe back. “Say bye bye to Aunt Allison.”

* * *

Jackson held Lydia’s hand as they walked around the neighborhoods and looked at the different Christmas decorations.

“It’s kind of sad that this one doesn’t have anything up,” Lydia stopped at a house that was completely dark and stood out like a sore thumb against the other houses.

“I think that’s because the new owners haven’t had time to decorate it just yet,” Jackson whispered into her ear.

“New owners? Jackson?” the woman looked up at her husband. He was only a few inches taller than her even in her heeled boots.

“Remember that statement you signed? Merry Christmas,” the man leant down and kissed her, being mindful of the two sleeping kids that were strapped to both of their chests.

“You do realize that you have bought me a whole house to do with what I please to it right?” the redhead looked at the house.

“Worth it to see these two grow up in an actual house.”

“Then Merry Christmas to them too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short. But again it was written 6 years ago and was more of a drabble.


End file.
